


Best Distraction

by ughloise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breasts, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dominant Reader, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Strip Tease, Teasing, This is what Nishinoya was up to in Italy, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughloise/pseuds/ughloise
Summary: He wanted to watch the volleyball match, but she wanted something else.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago because Yu has always been my best boy, even until now yet he doesn't have that much content in the fanfiction aspect of the fandom, especially NSFW. Please help make the world a better place by contributing your Nishinoya content, I'll offer ten years of my life for that. / BR: Gly (´・ω・`)

“ _Grazie ancora!_ " You cried out your gratitude towards the man waving goodbye.

With barely a month spent in Italy, particularly only two weeks in the town of Vernazza, it would not have been a surprise to anyone that you almost got lost amidst the narrow streets of the centuries-old Cinque Terre.

Your panic-stricken face must have been what caught the attention of your fellow tourist as he asked if you needed help with directions. Thankfully so, he too happened to be a tenant at the same seafront apartment you stayed at with Yū.

Closing the door with your foot, you sauntered towards the kitchen carrying two bags of food enough for your entire stay before you both decide where to go next.

“Hmm...babe...who...that?” A groggy voice resounded from the second level quartering the bedroom. 

“Fellow tourist, helped me out when I almost got lost,” You huffed in between placing down your newly bought groceries and arranging the tangled fishing rods on the table. Your slick palm could still feel the tacky texture on the rod’s handle from dried seawater and your nose could very well smell the remnant scent of the blue marlin your boyfriend caught the day before.

In your busied state, you failed to notice how he quietly managed to get up from bed, move down the steep stairs and give you a surprise hug from behind. 

“You gotta be careful who you go with next time, okay?” Yū’s voice, still riddled with sleepiness, was muffled by the comforter he had cocooned himself into. Consequentially wrapping you as he envelops you both in it. Ignoring your squealed response from the sudden back hug attack, he only nipped at your earlobes.

“Yea- yeah, I know. Now stop that!” Your protest came out as more of a purr than how it was intended to be uttered, earning a snicker from the man who has you trapped in his arms and in your shared blanket.

“Do you really want me to stop?” He teased as he ghosted his lips down your neck, drawing an unbridled moan from your lips.

“Nishinoya Yū!” Parted mouth sucking at the space where your neck meets your shoulder, Yū left a fresh mark just as one started to fade at the very exact spot. 

“Help me with my morning wood, [Name].” Huskily muttering his request whilst grinding his hips on your back, intent on letting you feel his hard-on. You were struggling more and more in holding on to your previously proclaimed objection. 

“Yū…” An airy whisper of his name and an unconscious arching of your body pressed your bottom harder on him. The reaction you got was but a breathless sigh of your name around your nape.

Adept hands forgo with holding on to the blanket, the veneer pooling around your feet. He instead was eagerly touching your exposed stomach. Your tie front crop top induced evident wanton delight as his touches no longer settled on just your hips nor your uncovered waist, it’s trailing towards your firmly clothed chest. 

His hands started kneading your breast and his lips began kissing your neck as you also moved your rear impatiently to increase the friction between the two of you, all the while straining to keep yourself standing by steadying your palms on the wooden kitchen table. 

“Ah...ah, Yū…” You both continued to rut against one another, Yū’s astute fingers dangerously close to getting your crop top untied. However, your body was too candid to be able to wait, you could no longer care when he would take off your clothes. You toughened your legs to hold out, your own hands moved off the table to massage your own breast, and your rubbing on him getting evidently desperate. 

“Hng, aggressive today aren’t we?” In a swift push of his pelvis, your hips snared on the table’s edge and the groceries atop rattled on as your phone fell off the table - making a plopping sound on the blanket around your feet. 

None of you cared as you both continued with your hunger. Alas, the phone proved to be an insistent disruption as seconds later, it suddenly rang.

“Hng, who is it at this early?” Yū grumbled, clearly annoyed at the disruption, hips not wanting to part from your own.

“Idiot, it was already seven when I left. You just woke up late,” Pausing to pick up your phone, you saw that it was an eight o'clock alarm labeled with three red exclamation points alongside the volleyball emoji.

“Ah!” You jerked from Yū’s sudden hollering in your ears, “Today’s the Black Jackals and Adlers’ game!” You perked at the realization and gasped upon remembering you were the one who set the alarm last night, taking note of the seven-hour difference between Italy and Japan.

Yū picked up the comforter on the floor and hurried to turn the television on, excitedly searching the sports channel. As he saw the ever-familiar figures on the screen, he nestled on the sofa and motioned for you to accompany him.

“ _Ah...there goes our intimate time._ ” Quietly whining at the poor timing of the televised game, you begrudgingly tied your top’s front albeit too tightly out of frustration. At this point, you strongly believe any quality time with him is but a fantasy.

“C’mon babe, we’ll continue later. Promise!” You kept your quibble comment to yourself but of course, he won’t miss the disappointment etched on your face. 

And needless to say, you could never say no to that pleading face of his. He may have grown taller and bulkier than you since high school, but his radiant eyes and the dainty smile remained as alluring as always. 

You smiled at him in a feigned surrender. Certainly, you wanted to witness your friends’ game as well, you just couldn’t hide the tiny dismay seated in your core.

“Yes, yes! Thank you so much, [Name]!” He cheerily increased the volume, obvious delight plastered on his face; whether it was because you consented or because it was going to be a good volleyball game, you don’t know.

* * *

You were propped up on his arms, cuddling comfortably on the couch while darting your eyes from one side of the court to another as the ball got tossed and spiked at an incredible speed. Even as interesting as the game can get, your mind drifted elsewhere as you faintly felt your man’s lump behind you. You couldn’t help but linger on the halted high of your heated session. 

Deciding to continue the tryst, you snaked out of Yū’s arms. With him thinking you were off to the bathroom or kitchen, his focus never left the television - mouth twitching in ardor at the sudden turn of the match. 

Effectively covering the main view of the screen, to his complete surprise, you positioned yourself languidly on his lap. Your maxi skirt draped on your intertwined legs with Yū’s. The high slit on each of your side parted in utter provocation for your boyfriend’s pleasure. 

Dragging yourself forward, you began your randy kiss as the element of surprise intermingled in his parted lips. Naturally, he responded favorably to your abruptness, his innate spontaneity only making him more and more pleased with your initiative.

Holding his chin up and cupping his cheeks, you angled the kiss deeper and faster. Lovingly biting on his lower lips, you felt his hand snaking its way to your thighs as he lightly fondled your skin with his palm.

“Well, well, aren’t you assertive today?” He chuckled as you broke the kiss, gasping for air. You, being eager for the action, simply smiled and kissed him again. Coaxing strangled grunts every now and then. Everything was going well as you started raking your dinky fingers on his tousled bed head.

But Nishinoya Yū was getting more distracted.

“And then another no-touch ace!” The sports commentator with well-enunciated words did not have to finish his entire spiel in order to grab the man’s attention. The kissing was halted for the second time though for an unfavorable reason this time. 

He immediately straightened in his sitting position on the couch, nearly dropping you from your seat on his lap.

“A-aha, I-I’m sorry [Name] but that just now, that was really difficult to receive!” He pointed at the screen and brushed the back of his head in apology, you couldn't help a pout from forming on your face. You could see his mouth twitch into another groan at the missed point by a certain team. 

His eyes would have remained on the match the entire time, if not for what you decided to do that pulled his eyes and landed them to where you relegated your fingers.

All leisurely and gentle, you slowly tugged at your top’s tied knot. Leaning your head against his forehead, Yū had a full view of your rising chest as you dragged out your breathing as sensually as you could. With a final enticing pull from your polished nail, your crop top was untied in the middle - each cup still cradling your breast with the possibility of falling with the slightest movement. 

“B-abe…”

“Yeah, the game isn’t over yet. But I can’t wait any longer, Yū.” His face contorted into satisfaction when you moved your hips, deliberately dragging it out of him.

For the first time that morning, the broadcasted game sided with your desire as it took a flat-out short commercial break with one team calling for a timeout. You grabbed this fleeting opportunity as you took his lips onto yours once again - this time, ferocious and frenzied. 

Biting on his lower lip and tantalizingly rubbing on his slowly building arousal, you pried your wet tongue into his lax mouth that was heavy from panting. Your tongue was fighting with him for power and dominance; however, you both already knew who has easy control of both. 

Granting he definitely loved the distraction, Yū started stroking your thighs and tugging on your flimsy skirt. Hands inching their way to your ass, when in a swift startling motion, you smacked them.

Parting from the kiss and leaving a light trail, you placed your mouth by his ear and whispered, “No touching. You just focus on the game, okay?” 

“We’re playing that game now?” He only received a chaffed smile as a response before you proceeded to return his hands to your thighs just in time as the match continued. 

With Yū’s previous question, you mulled over how he might be taking this lightly. And so with his hands on your thighs, your own hands got back to baiting his gaze by purposefully taking your top off as erotically as you can, dancing fingers lightly on your skin and purposefully grazing your nipples with your nails. 

You tweaked and pulled at your own nipples, cupped and groped your own breast heedlessly. Head tilted upwards with your mouth whimpering at your self-instigated pleasure. His hold on your thigh tightened and his stare follows your every movement.

“Baby, this is unfair!” You continued to only smile at him, determined in being his overwhelmingly desirable distraction.

You raised one leg after another to pull down your underwear - leaving you in just your slitted and sheer skirt to cover, not really helping the man’s imagination as his mind wandered at the sight of what’s underneath. 

You moved off his throbbing lump and continued by pulling down his printed boxers around his waist. You left this article of clothing stuck on his ankles, not really caring where it ends up so long as you’ve taken it off from what it covered. 

You pick up on the lust clouding his hickory-tinged eyes the moment you began to wrap and laggardly stroke your hand on his hardening length. 

“A-ah…” Yū was holding back, resulting in him shutting his eyes and stretching his neck out of pure pleasure - and that isn’t what you wanted.

You let up from what you were about to do. 

“Yū, watch the game,” Being in a daze, he didn’t quite get you at first and so you repeat yourself, “I said watch the game. I can’t see it you know. So tell me, narrate the game to me.” In a mix of confusion and gratification, he wasn’t able to give an audible answer. But you being inebriated in pure wanton at the moment, you _squeezed_ it out of him with your hand.

“Mi-Miya Atsumu...h-he made a hybrid serve...th-the velo...city- ah!” Voice breaking as you started caressing his head, precum marring your thumb. 

“Continue baby,” Cooing by his ear, your lips started to trail kisses down his neck all the while increasing the speed at which you’re rubbing his pulsating cock.

“I-it’s a-ah! It’s a-a jump floater this time, but Ushiji...ma received it.”

“Mhmm and then?” Supporting the base of his cock with your thumb and index, you added a slight downward pressure as you continued pumping. 

“It...it wasn’t clean but...ah [Name], yes, yes.” 

Yū’s own fingers were starting to dig on your thighs with every heightened speed that you pleasured him with your hands and it only furthered your own desire starting to leak underneath.

“It wasn’t clean but?”

“B-but Hoshiumi-san wa-was still able to return it, god ah...ba-baby, I’m-” As soon as he blurted a line you know all too well, you briefly paused from your actions. Lifting your skirt just enough to be able to move back into your original place, you both released a stifled gasp as his cock lightly brushed on your entrance.

At this point, Yū was all too willing to incur your game’s consequence if need be as he could no longer take it. Moving his hand to your ass and roughly pulling you, his tip positioned on your slit.

“[Name], I’m gonna put it in now,” He asks in a stifling and panting voice and all you could return is a vigorous nod. You’ve been trying to put on a face, relishing in the taunting game you’ve been playing, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep up as your own arousal was dripping beneath you at hearing your lover moan your name. 

He guided your hips to have his length slowly penetrate you, earning a moaned rasp from the both of you at the disposition. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you claimed back the pull of the moment. Raising your hips once more for the second ramming, allowing you both to sail into the rhythm you’ve started to pace. Your breasts bewitchingly swaying at the motion of your movements. Shifting ever slightly time and again, granting you both to get one another’s sensation.

Easing in and out, getting faster at each round of pulling and pushing. You are well aware he wouldn’t last long with what you’ve done to him, but you furtively hoped you would both ride off together. And just with that, thinking about it, Yū managed to read your face once more as he slid his other hand through the slit of your skirt and into the nub of your clit.

“Ah, ahh, ahhh, Yū!” Index finger gently edging on the nub, deftly rousing his finger in the motion he knows all too well how you like best. Arching your back at this elevated amount of pleasure, your chest tauntingly strutted in front of him. Yū busied his mouth on your breast by hastily encircling his tongue on one of your nipples, lapping and nipping at it. 

“Yū, Yū, ah Yū. I- I’m, I’m going to-” With the simultaneous treatment your breast and clit received, together with the increased thrusting you were slowly faltering at, you were sent to the edge. Shutting your eyes too tight and pulling your boyfriend’s face too close, your body shuddered as you rode out your orgasm - dragging out Yū’s own release with the way you clenched around him. 

Breathing heavily and with him still sheathed inside, he wrapped his arms tightly around you as you fell into his broad body. You can feel him begin limping in you but he makes no effort of pulling out as you both snuggled in one another’s embrace. 

“Scooooooore! This time it was pure power as Miya nails a perfect jump serve!” The television buzzed with cheering for the Black Jackals as Miya Atsumu punched a fist into the air.

“Sorry, Yū,” You mumbled into his chest, followed by a chuckle - but you weren’t really sorry, how could you be?

His embrace doesn’t let up, arms continue to encase you to him and _him_ still inside you. 

“I only accept apologies in actions, [Name].” 

“Mhm, what is it?”

“Stay like this the entire game.”

“Wha- you mean?”

“That’s what you get for being such a distraction.” He snickered while kissing you on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW here in AO3! However, this was a 2017 lemon I published in FFN and DA that I simply decided to 'revamp' because it was written too short and the characters, then, were underaged - and I know better now. (I daresay it was also cringey, so I had to really edit it). If you've somewhat encountered the words and the idea somewhere, that's probably where you got it. It's been nearly four years since I've written anything smutty, forgive my sorry-ass and I'm always open to critiques!


End file.
